Across the Blue Horizon
by SpiritChild
Summary: The Mall Rats have sailed away from the city safely. When supplies begin to run low, will they find land in time? And when they do will it be friendly territory?
1. Good 'ol Lex?

Chapter 1

Good 'ol Lex?

May paces around at the prow of their escape boat. They had left everything they knew behind and had been at sea for nearly a week. Water was running low and they needed food, she was sure she wasn't the only one getting tired of fish. They had maybe two days of water if they stuck to rations. Thet didn't give them much time. "May? What's wrong?" She turned to see Trudy standing near the railing.

"Rations. I'm just thinking how we are soo low on fresh water." She looked down at the deck. "We won't make it long once it runs out." Turning away, she looks out across the vast blue expanse. "Perhaps this wasn't the best idea after all.."

"Oh no, don't think like that." Trudy quickly moves over to her and wraps an arm around her and gives her a comforting hug. "If you hadn't gotten this boat, we'd have all died back in the city."

"Yeah, but now we're going to dehydrate out here!"

Trudy didn't know what to say, she just held the now sobbing May. "Hey you guys, what's going on?" They both turned to see Amber had appeared from below deck with Ruby, who had mae a full recovery.

"Amber, May blames herself for all of this. I told her that she saved us, but..." Trudy explains.

"May, that's crazy, you saved us from that virus. In our eyes you are a hero.." Amber tries to comfort her as well. Ruby nods and strokes May's hair.

"Land! I can see land!" Lex's voice calls from his perch on the highest point of the boat. He had kept a vigilant watch along with Jay and Slade since they had left the harbor. "Hey everyone get out here!" The underneath of the boat emties quickly. Ebony, Ram. JAy, Slade, Jack, Ellie, Salene and Gel, rush out followed by Lottie holding baby Bray and Brady toddling after them.

Ebony climbs up to Lex's perch. "Can I see?" He hands her his binoculars. the barest speck of land can be seen slightly to the left of their course.

She hands them back and hops down. "We need to adjust our course, It's slightly off that way." she explains. Slade nods and springs into action, steering them towards Lex's find. The rest of the Mall Rats beam at each other, land means food and water, maybe even a new home. Slowly they head back under deck to gather up their few belongings to prepare to land.

Trudy smiles to May, as she picks up Brady and cuddles her close. "See? We won't die out here. You helped us to survive." Brady's laughter brings a smile to May's face and she turns a hopeful gaze out across to the sea to the barely visible speck on the horizon.

Across the water a pair of green eyes spotted the approaching ship and relayed a silent command to a patrol. They were about to have company, and the ywould indeed be ready for these visitors. Nothing caught them off-guard on their island.


	2. Sand, Spies, and Encounters

Chapter Two

Sand, Spies and Encounters

The closer the small boat approached to the now visible sandy beach, the more anxious the Mall Rats became. Not a single one of them even ventured below deck in the last hour before their ship hit the soft glistening sand. Lottie was the first one over the railing, she splashed enthusiastically through the surf and plooped down onto the sand. Her laughter bubbled up out of her small frame and she turned towards the others, a bright smile on her face. "It's really here! We've really found land!"

The others back on the boat chuckled amongst themselves, but one by one foloowed Lottie's example, Amber and Trudy taking care with their children. They all took a moment to take in the reality of their find, wondering if the beautiful white sands, gently rolling tides, and lush vegetation further up the shore could really be there? Ebony stood next to Slade and turned to regard him. His face was thoughtful. "Something wrong?" She queried softly.

He turned and looked down at her. "No, just wondering how good our fortune really is.." She followed his gaze to the thick brush.

Amber stepped away from baby Bray, who was playing in the sand, under the watchful eye of Ruby. "What are you two looking so intently at?" She was a little breathless from splashing in the tides.

Ebony turned and locked eyes with her. "Something seems a bit strange. I didn't notice it right away, Slade brought my attention to it..." She turned back taking Amber's gaze with her to the lush underbrush near the beach. "I think we're being watched.."

They were indeed being watched, twelve pairs of eyes were hidden well within the thick foliage, one being the green pair that had marked their approach from the cliff. A slim gauntleted hand reached out to the side and gripped a slightly larger one. A grip was returned and down the ranks the silent command was relayed. _Wait here._ The figure crept closer for a better look at the newcomers.

Slowly the others wore themselves out and began to gather in a cicle on the soft sand. Amber, Ebony and Slade soon joined them. Amber motioned for them to gather in closer. "Slade thinks we may be about to have visitors. They may have been watching us this entire time."

"What? That's crazy we would have noticed them by now!" Lex snorted

Ram shook his head. "He may have a point Lex. That underbrush is pretty thick. It ought to provide great cover, and if there are indeed locals, they would be well-versed in using it." That brought several nods from the others.

Salene spoke up next. "Do you think the locals, as Ram put it, are hostile? We're really in no way prepared to deal with something like that." Trudy and Ruby shuddered slightly.

"We won't really know until we meet them, now will we?" Slade sighed. "I don't think it will be long before one..." A yelp from Lottie cut him off mid-sentence. She looked off towards the forest, white as a sheet. They all turned to see what had startled her.

The creeping figure had emerged from the brush. She stood about fifteen yards from them. Her attire marked her as a commander to her people, but to these newcomers, she was just a young woman in camo pants, soft leather boots, made for stealth, and assorted other equipment. The most noticeable, a silve pendant bearing the symbol of a tree. She raised her hands slowly. "Do not fear me, I mean you no harm. My name is Elyra. I only want to know why you have come to our island..." She wasn't afraid of this group, a slight motion of her hand and the odds would even up very quickly.


	3. Elyan and the Tree Guard

Chapter Three

Elyan and the Tree Guard

At the appearance of Elyan everyone had jumped to their feet and stood ready for a possible attack. After taking a second to gather their wits about them, Amber stepped forward. Leadership just seemed to come naturally to her. "I'm Amber. Our ship nearly ran out of supplies, if it hadn't been for your island we may have died. If we have violated any of your rules we are most sorry."

"Hey!" Lex protested stepping forward. "We don't have anything to apologize for. It's not like we came here on purpose. They can just deal with us." His comments brought a gasp from Trudy, a "shut up" from May, and several dissaproving looks. Ram smirked and chuckled, drawing a glare from Slade.

Elyan simply shook her head. These strangers survived a boat ride together? The thought seemed incredulous. She turned her attention to the one who called herself Amber. "You have violated no rules, my company and I have seen to that. It was for your own safety, that we have watched over you."

"So someone has been watching us?" Slade asked, stepping forward to stand beside Amber. Elyan merely nodded. "What do you want from us!" Amber held out a hand to calm him.

A snap of Elyan's fingers, brought her friends out of hiding, each of them wore matching tree pendants.The Mall Rats immediately took up a defensive position, putting the younger ones in back of the group. "Easy, easy, now. I said I wasn't going to harm you. This is my company, the Tree Guard." She stepped forward a couple paces and extended her hand to Amber. "I don't want us to get off on the wrong foot, but we must escort you to our main settlement. If you came of your own free will, it would make things easier."

Lex and Ebony both protested the idea at the same time. "How do we know we can even trust them?" Ebony shouted at the same time Lex cried. "Not in a million years would we do that!"

Elyan turned to them and smiled. "First off, if we'd wanted you dead, you would be. From our cover we could have shot you all down, without batting an eye." This brought a wince from many of the large group. "Secondly, you said you landed in need of supplies. From what I can tell, you're refugees, and according to our Code. We must help those in need." She turned back to Amber and extended her hand again. "So will you come with us as guests or prisoners?"

Amber turned to the others, looking at all in turn, she received nods from most of the group. Jay stepped up behind her for support. Turning back she glanced over the Tree Guard and saw that each was armed with a crossbow, so their claim seemed true. Finally she looked to Elyan and nodded slowly. "You seem to speak the truth and being guests is much more preferrable than prisoners. We will accompany you to your settlement." Reaching out, she gripped the offered hand firmly.

Elyan smiled in relief. "Good, you made a wise decision. It's quite a walk, are you all up to it?" Turning to her companions, she pulled out her water bottle and signaled for the others to do the same. "Here," she turned back to Amber and held out her water. "take these. Water was likely in short supply. You must all be thirsty." The Tree Guard approached and each held out a container of water.

Ebony's voice was the first to ring out. "How do we know they haven't poisoned it? They could be trying to drug or kill us."

"Like this." Elyan replied. On her command all the Guard tipped the bottles up and holding them far enough away from their lips to show the flow of water. Each drank a small amount of the clear water. Taking that as enough of a sign, Trudy stepped forward and took a bottle from one and first took a small drink, before holding it for Brady. The others all followed suit. Amber craddled Bray, while Jay gave him some of the water.

"It tastes amazing, like nothing I have ever had before." Salene said, handinga bottle to May.

After taking a drink, May nodded."Yeah, but it may be because we haven't had anything but city water too."

Ruby and Lottie, who were sharing another bottle heartily agreed. "It's even better then some of the purified stuff." Lottie said after a particularly big swallow.

Elyan smiled. "That may be some of it, but we pride ourselves on the springs we get our water from. They are very well-maintained." She turned and spoke to one of her company for a moment. The man nodded. Turning back the the group, she addressed all of them. "The water bottles are yours to keep. We will run across a spring about a mile up the trail if you wish to fill them up again. The entire trek is about three miles so we must get going if we want to make it before sunset."


	4. Honor Guard

Chapter Four

Honor Guard

The Mall Rats followed Elyan up the beach towards the forestline, she pushed a few branches out of the way and revealed a well-worn trail. The trail was dirt, barely wide enough for three people to walk next to each other. "Follow me." She slipped through the opening in the brush. Each slipping through in turn followed suit, Gel began complaining furiously when the branch smacked her, leaving a jumble of leaves and twigs in her hair, no thanks to a smirking Lottie. "Ohh! Someone help me get them out!" Sammy of course came to her rescue.

Elyan watched all of this with a sigh. This was probably going to be the longest trek of her life. "Come on. You'll all need to stick close together. These woods aren't exactly safe." One of her comrades tossed her a crossbow. She had unslung it previously so as not to alarm the newcomers. Catching it deftly with one hand, she slung the leather strap over her shoulder.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ram snorted. "And what's with all the artillery, do the big bad forest creaturse scare you?" He laughed loudly, Lex joining in heartily.

"They don't scare me, I respect them. After all the panthers around here, while they do keep their distance, can be a tad frisky in mating season." With that she turned and issued a silent command to her troops. "Pair up and stick close. I'd rather be safe, than sorry." She led off down the trail at a brisk, but easy pace followed by Jay and Amber, who was craddling Bray, Ebony and Slade, May and Salene, Darryl and Trudy, Brady clutched to her side, Gel (still fuming about her hair) and Sammy, Ruby and Lottie, Jack and Ellie, finally Lex, Ram, and the Trader.

"You think we should really trust them?" Ellie whispered.

"Yeah, I mean, why not? They have already had enough chances to take us out and they haven't." Jack replied. "Anyways Elyan seems to be the honorable warrior-type."

A snort from Ram caused him to turn around. "You really do take everything at face value don't you? I thought you were smarter than that Jack, you dissapoint me."

Ellie rolled her eyes and Jack just kind of gave a helpless shrug. "Gotta give people a chance once in awhile."

The Tree Guard fell into position around them, walking in a staggered pair formation, with two guards bringing up the rear. Ebony looked around at the guards's formation and then turned to Slade. "What is this? It's like they're hemming us in so we can't escape."

Slade looked around at the guards. "Their bows are down, so I don't think it's a hostile formation..." He didn't get to finish, Elyan cut him off.

"Think of it as an honor guard of sorts if you will. It's best to bring you to the camp in one piece, looks better for the competence of my guard." She chuckled and moved a few more paces up the trail. Ebony frowned darkly at her back. Amber turned around and gave her an exasperated glare.

"Can't you just let it go for awhile? They haven't done anything to cause concern. Just calm down." Jay tried to reassure her.

"Calm down! They're armed, we're not. How can you be calm about that." Ebony countered.

Just then they all caught the sound of rushing water, Elyan came back down the trail from around a bend. "Come on everyone. We've made it to the stream. Our supplies are here, so we can break for snacks and refreshing water. You can all claen up a bit if you like as well." To which Gel cried a heartfelt "Finally!"

They were greeted by an amazing sight as they rounded the corner and the source of the noise came into view. Crystal clear water rushed musically over an outcropping of rocks, making a small waterfall. The little stream ran past them and on into a small recess to make a wading pool, and then on into the forest beyond. The tree guard began opening up the packs they had left earlier and pulled out blankets to sit upon as well as fresh bread and fruits from some bags and dried meats from others. "We had originally planned to be gone for a week, so our rations should make a fine meal. We will be returning tonight so eat all you want." Finally, not a single protest. The option for food other than fish overcame all boundaries. "We'll stop for about and hour, so if you wish to clean up in the water, help yourself." reclining against the trunk of an ancient tree Elyan smiled and watched the newcomers.

Amber came over and sat down next to her. Bray was covered in the sweet juice of one of the native fruits. "Thank you so much." Taking a bite of bread she smiled. "It's amazing what you miss after a week of fish." Jay joined them, mouth full and both hands full. He spread the fare out before him and Amber. Soon trudy and Brady joined them.

"So what happens after this Elyan?" Trudy asked, breaking up some meat for Brady.

Elyan thought for a moment. "Well, you'll come to our main settlement and meet with our leader, Ghost. From there my job is done and it's all up to Ghost's decisions." She smiled comfortingly. "Don't worry, she is fair and wise beyond her years. You will be in good hands, I give you my word." The rest of the hour was spent chatting idly, and splashing about in the cool water of the spring.

A/N Thank you for the reviews. I am truly pleased you enjoy my tale. I was pretty nervous about doing this as I am unused to anyone really reading my tales. You have boosted my confidence greatly, and for that I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Keep reading, this tale is far from finished. With Love, SpiritChild.


	5. Bright Eyes

Chapter Five

Bright Eyes

The rest seemed to fully refresh the companions. Elyan stood up and raised her voice to be heard. "We need to be moving on now. Pack up everything and get ready for the last stretch. We should reach home shortly before the evening meal." Grabbing up her crossbow, she slung it over her shoulder. With a nod she took her leave from Trudy, Amber, and Jay, and headed over to confer with her two lieutenents, Mercedes and Graf.

Trudy stood up and scooped Brady into her arms. "I wonder what their home is going to be like? Do you think they'll all be this friendly?"

Amber shrugged. "We won't really know for sure, but this Ghost she spoke of seems to be kind. Although we should keep in mind, that she's a leader. Her people will most likely come first." Jay merely nodded as he helped roll up the blanket they had been sitting on.

Several paces away Jack and Ellie were also deep in discussion with May, Salene, Ruby, and Lottie. "It was nice of them to let us eat their rations. I'm so glad to have something in my belly other than fish." Ruby was saying. She took another bite of a dried piece of meat. "This is really good. It almost tastes fruity instead of salty."

May nodded. "It must be how they preserve it. Fruit acids as opposed to salt." She stuffed a roll in her pocket. "I'm a bit partial to this amazing bread myself."

"Same here." Darryl came up to them. "Can I have one of those for later too?" May nodded and handed him one. "Thanks."

"So what do you think of these people so far?" Salene asked. She motioned for them to follow her to the spring. Kneeling, they filled up their water bottles. "I think they seem to be really good and honorable people, myself."

Jack nodded. "I think so too. Honestly I don't think they would go through all of this trouble just to kill us or keep us as slaves." Ellie smiled at him and capped her bottle.

"You may have a point there Jack, but I'm still going to be a little careful, yet."

"I agree with that, too. I mean, they're very kind, especially Elyan. But I do think it is wise to stay a little wary, too." Ruby stood up.

"Alright, everyone. Let's get going." The Tree Guard had finished packing up, and everyone had refilled their water bottles. Elyan took up the point position and led them a ways down the spring to an ancient-looking rope bridge. Several planks were missing, but the remaining ones did seem sturdy. She stopped and turned to address the large group. "Alright. We have to cross this bridge two at a time or less. It's stable, but I don't want to overburden it."

"You call that stable?" Ebony snorted. "It looks more like a death trap to me."

"Even if you did fall, you'd only get wet and have a few splinters. Maybe a bruise from the occasional stone. I'd just rather not have anyone walking in wet shoes. We still have a ways to walk." Slowly by twos, the large group made it across the bridge. They kept a fair pace, walking in much the same manner as before. The Guard keeping watch around the unarmed Mall Rats, mild conversation with each other helped pass the time quickly. Finally Elyan called a stop. "We'll take a five minute break. The last leg of our trek is uphill. Followed by a short tunnel trip. We've made excellent time, so we can afford to take this more dangerous part easily."

"What do you mean by that?" Lex demanded. "How dangerous?"

"Scared?" Slade asked with a chuckle.

"No." Lex snorted, returning to where he had been sitting. "Just don't want 'em to think they have the upper hand."

Elyan laughed and motioned for Mercedes to join her for a chat. The younger lieutenant stood a whole foot or more shorter than Elyan, who was tall by any standard. The girl's golden locks contrasted her superior's chocolate brown. Only one feature belied their differernt looks and told of their sisterhood, matching pairs of green eyes. "I want you to scout ahead, the road patrol should be out by now, being close to sunset. Let them know we are coming. Ghost will likely want a conference with them immediately. Especially the ones with the marked foreheads."

"Yes, ma'am." Mercedes nodded. Then, as she turned to go, nudged her sister with an elbow. "See you back at home, sis." She jogged away down the road. Elyan turned back to the others. "Alright, let's get a move on. The hardest part is yet before us."

The trek uphill was indeed draining. Gel complained furiously that her feet hurt, Lottie tripped and fell halfway up. Seeing the girl fall, Graf knelt down beside her, he was rather large, and imposing at first glance. Yet he had the biggest soft side of any of the guard. "Are you alright?" She nodded. He readjusted his crossbow. "I can carry you if you want." Lottie nodded again. He wrapped her arms around his neck, helping her onto his back. "Now hold on, alright?" With the girl attached to his back, he resumed his march.

Elyan dropped back a few paces and walked alongside Amber. "As soon as we make this next turn, look to your right. The view is breathtaking." Not wanting to be seen as a bad example, she returned to her point position. Slowly, they rounded the turn and Amber looked out to her right. The view did indeed take her breath away. The forest they had come through could be seen, as well as the beach and the bright blue expanse of the ocean. It seemed untouched by human hands. The sky had slowly started to adapt the colors of evening. A soft pink dusted the brighter blue. She paused for only a moment, but her stare caused others to look that way as well.

"It's magnificent." Trudy whispered. Salene smiled wistfully, knowing one person who would really appreciate the view. Slowly, they moved on, each impressed with the view, though some more than others.

At the mouth of the cave, Elyan called the final halt. Graf lowered Lottie from his back. Wordlessly, the members of the Tree Guard pulled out torches from two oil-filled barrels on either side of the entrance. Lighting them at braziers, attached to the rock, Elyan motioned for them to follow. With the torch bearers evenly spaced out, the tunnel seemed warm and welcoming in the light. Brilliant paintings lined the corridor, and the gentle sound of water dripping somewhere could be heard.The passages narrowed considerably, until they were forced into a single file line. As they emerged into the brilliant sunshine again, torches were deposited into two water barrels, extinguishing them. Mercedes was sitting on the trail, waiting for them. "Hey Bright Eyes!" She called out.

"Hey yourself. Did you do what I asked?" Elyan called to her sister, knowing the answer was yes of course. Her sister was very good at her job, that's why she had fought to have her in her patrol.

"Yup. Reporting back for duty, ma'am." She got up and brushed herself off.

"Very good." The forest broke a few yards later, revealing what appeared to be a very well-planned settlement. About two dozen wooden buildings with thatched roofs made up the apparent residential area. A few larger ones clustered about a bustling marketplace. While one even larger stood off to the other side. The Mall Rats finally got their first view of what may very well become their new home. "Welcome to South, the largest of the four sister cities. Well," Elyan chuckled, "if you can call them cities." She headed on down the trail, which seemed more worn than the one they had followed earlier. "Ghost is waiting for you."


	6. Ghost

Chapter Six

Ghost

The proctective circle that had been maintained in the forest, dissapated into just an escort, not a guard. Elyan and Mercedes fell back and walked side by side. Occasionally one would turn to a call and smile or wave. The feel of South was comforting. The beaten dirt roads, and houses seemed well-made and well-maintained. No two homes were alike. Some had elaborate proches, others had modest ones. Windows varied in size and even shape, and every door was propped open to let in the softly scented air of cooking food and drying bundles of flowers. A ball came rolling across their path and Elyan stopped. Moments later a girl of perhaps three came chasing after it. Her raven hair was tied up with a band of delicate shells, and her bare feet were covered in dirt. She stopped when she saw the group and stared wide-eyed. Mercedes laughed. "Diera, where is your mother, huh?"

The little girl giggled. "Cookin."

Merecedes smiled and picked up the ball, handing it to the little girl. "Be more careful." She called as the girl ran back to her playmates, who were peeking around the side of the house.

As they resumed walking, Ellie piped up. "Careful of what?"

One of the guard, a boy named Zane turned to answer. "Our main mode of transportation is horses. Not exactly easy to stop them on a dime without incident." To punctuate his point a trio of riders thundered along one of the roads crossing the one they were on.

"Where are we heading anyway?" Slade asked moving up beside Elyan, Ebony following him.

"To the Hall of Meeting." Elyan replied, lifting her hand and pointing at the large building. "Our leader, Ghost, is waiting for you to arrive. I'm sure she is excited to speak with all of you."

"Just what's that supposed to mean?" Ebony asked loudly. "I'm not sure I trust what's going on."

Elyan smiled at her. "You're smart to be wary, but you have nothing to be afraid of. Ghost is a wonderful leader. Although I'll let you make your own decisions about her. It's only fair that way." Ebony seemed satisfied enough with her answer and remained silent the rest of the way.

When they reached the hall, they were greeted by a young girl. She was perhaps twelve, although she could have been older. "Hello Elyan. Greetings to the Tree Guard, and a warm welcome to our newcomers." She turned and led them up the last bit of trail to the building. It was made in much the same manner as all the other buildings they had passed on their way through South.

Elyan moved up next to the girl and smiled. "So how have you been Wysteria? School going well?"

The girl turned to her and chuckled. "You act like you haven't seen me in ages, Elyan. You've only been gone four days." With a smile Wysteria turned back and continued to lead them towards a large pair of doors. She paused at the doors. "Wait here. I will return shortly." She slipped inside.

Upon closer inspection, the entire building was covered in carvings. Each seemed done by a child's hand, then carefully preserved. Ruby steeped closer to admire them along with Salene and Lottie. Amber and Mercedes caught sight of them and came over. "What are you guys looking at?" Amber asked.

"These carvings. Didn't you notice them?" Salene ran a hand gently over one of them.

Amber stepped closer to look at them. Mercedes smiled and stepped along the wall a couple feet. "They're done by the village children each year. It's a custom Ghost came up with. It helps them realize their creativity."

"That's really amazing." Ruby said as she traced one with a finger.

The doors opened and Wysteria reappeared. "Come with me please. Ghost is waiting for you." She turned and led them into the building. It was cool and comforting inside, with a line of windows open to catch the breeze coming in from the direction of the ocean. Ropes of delicate shells decorated the ceiling, tinkling softly in the breezes, and several plants in large woven baskets sat in acloves where they could catch the sun's rays. At the end of the hallway were two doors, Wysteria turned and opened the door at the left. It opened onto a large receiving room. Along one side stood a large table with large jugs of water and some other beverages that smelled fragrantly of fruit. The centerpiece was a huge bowl of fresh fruits, some that were unrecognizable to the Mall Rats.

"You are more than welcome to help yourselves." A smiling woman emerged from a side door and stood before them. She was tall and had an athletic look to her. Silver rings snaked around her bare upper arms and a slender silver chain hung around her neck. A soft white suede halter top and matching shorts showed off her almost too white skin, along with white knee-high boots (tribestyle of course), and a studded belt, with rings hanging along the bottom, to which braids of softened leather hung, falling almost to the floor. "Although I would try and save some appetite for the evening meal."

"Ghost." Elyan smiled and stepped forward. Ghost smiled and embraced her warmly. "I found these newcomers on the far beach. They ran out of supplies and stopped." She turned and gestured to the large group. "I was suprised at how many there were. Our trip back went very well, we encountered no problems at all."

Ghost nodded through her report, then smiled warmly again. "Your return is a great joy. I am glad to see you safe. Your Guard must be tired, and i would like a few moments with these newcomers. Will you be at the evening gather?" Elyan nodded. "Good, then we shall speak again, then. Go get some rest, and see your families." With sighs of relief, the Tree Guard left the room, leaving the Mall Rats and Ghost alone.

Amber stepped forward. "I'm Amber. It is a pleasure to finally meet you. Elyan told us several stories about the things you've done."

Ghost stepped forward and extended her hand. "Thank you for your kind words. Please, come sit, eat, drink, and tell me the tale of how you came to be here in South." She scooped up a vibrantly red apple, andseated herself on a soft cushion motioning for the others to do so as well. Soon they were all gathered around on the floor, some with arms full of fruit, others still wary. However, the amiable Ghost had even Ram laughing a bit. She turned from the carefree host, to the avid listener as on-by-one, everyone's tales were told, leading up to the final escape from the homicidal computer and virus. The group would have talked all night, but Wysteria stuck her head in and announced the start of the Evening Gather.


	7. Industrialist Faction

_A/N Thanks for the love jamy. As you guessed I am not going to answer your questions in a straightforward manner. An author can't let the cat out of the bag. It would ruin the suspense. Although I can tell you that within the next three chapters, I will drop several rather intense bombshells. So keep reading and all your questions will be answered in due time...SpiritChild_

Chapter Seven

Industrialist Faction

Ghost led them through the now darkened corridor. The smells of cooked meat and fruit wafted in, making everyone's stomach rumble, even Darryl's, who had stuffed himself several times already. "Once a week the entire village gets together to have a meal. It helps us be close to each other, more like a family than a community." She pushed open the great doors easily. Once outside, they could see a large array of torches in the marketplace. The shops had all been closed up and replaced with large tables laden with food. "I insist all of you join my table." She then turned to Amber and Trudy. "If you would like, your children can join the others. There are special minders who can care for them. You will also be able to keep an eye on them yourself from where we will be sitting."

Trudy glanced to Amber, who nodded slowly. "I think that would be fine. Brady would have fun being with others of her own age, I'm sure."

"Yeah, that does sound good." Amber agreed.

Just then, they caught sight of Elyan and Mercedes. Mercedes grinned and waved, running up the path to them. "Hey everyone, you're just in time for the fun!" Catching sight of Ghost, she stopped. "Greetings, my Lady."

Ghost smiled and shook her head. "You really don't need to be so formal, Mercedes. I'm a person too."

Elyan caught up with her sister and smiled warmly. "Your visit went well I hope."

Ghost nodded. "Quite well indeed. Is everything ready in the plaza?" Elyan nodded. They all made their way into the brightly lit plaza. At Ghost's appearance a soft cheer went up and several children rushed up to her. She seemed almost embarassed at the attention, but paid close mind to everything each child had to say. In the meantime, Elyan had escorted the companions to a large table nearby. A seat at the head was saved for Ghost, Mercedes and Elyan sat on either side. Amber and Trudy took their children over to where a large group played. They were met by a minder who assured them that their children would be fine. Amber seated herself next to Elyan, folowed by Jay, Trudy, Ellie, Jack, May, Salene, Ruby, and Lottie, who soon excused herself to go play with a group of kids her age. Gel, Sammy, Darryl, Slade, Ebony, Ram, Lex and the Trader sat on the other side of the table.

"I could get used to this treatment." Ruby chuckled.

"Yeah, me too." Jack said. "Ghost seems really great. Don't you think so Ellie?"

"Um. I guess so. She's been really kind to us."

Ebony laughed. "Right. There's got to be more to it than what we've seen so far. Didn't you see how the people reacted to her? It's almost like they worship her. Doesn't that worry you at all?'

"Honestly, that does concern me a bit, now that you mention it." Salene said slowly.

Overhearing the conversation, Elyan frowned. Although she did understand partly where they were coming from, Ghost didn't deserve to be spoken of that way. Unable to stand it she raises her voice. "She doesn't ask for that kind of attention. If you remembered any bit of history, you'd understand. All great leaders are revered in a way that may seem unsettling. Just deal with it."

Mercedes gaped at her sister, shocked at her vehement defense of Ghost. The line of conversation didn't last any longer, for Ghost finally joined them. "I really love children. Their outlook on life is so very refreshing." She looked over the empty plates. "Did you wait for me? That was unecessary, but by all means dig in. Don't be shy about eating your fill." Darryl and Sammy didn't need another word. Chatting amongst themselves, plates were filled, and bowls of steaming food was passed around, along with jugs of a mixed fruit wine. Lottie came back occasionally to pilfer food from the table, too busy playing to stop and eat.

A sudden commotion at the entrance to the plaza, caught everyone's atttention. People near rhe entrance darted to the side just in time as a huge black horse, wearing a metal faceplate barreled into the open. It stopped and stood pawing and snorting as it's rider, a man wearing a long black duster slid down from the saddle. Huge buckles on his boots, glinted in the firelight, as well as rivets extending up the sides of his khaki pants. Ghost stood up slowly, the tension in the air building. A scowl appeared on her face as the man turned and dropped his hood revealing long brown hair, a pair of mirrored sunglasses covered his eyes, and his mouth was curled in a smirk. "Hey Ghost. Hadn't heard from you in awhile, thought I'd drop by."

Ghost stepped away from the table and approached him. "Gee Victor, you should really call first. That way I can have my guards ready with my sword!" She took one look around her and turned away. "Come on, let's talk elsewhere. I assume you have a reason for coming here." She walked away swiftly, Victor following closely.

"What was that all about?" Slade asked aloud as the two exited. Several of the other Mall Rats shook their heads.

"An ex-lover's quarrel perhaps..?" May ventured, but both Mercedes and Elyan were shaking their heads.

"Oh no it's nothing like that..." Mercedes began. She looked to Elyan. "Well, actually you know more about it than I do really."

With a resigned sigh, she nodded to her sister, placing the roll in her hand back down on her plate. "It might be easiest to explain everything, rather than just him. You see, there are four main settlements on this island. Ghost oversees South. We live well off the land and strive to protect it. You know, take what you need to live, but give back as well. The next settlement would be East, which is ruled by Lady Delilah. They are die-hard enviromentalists. Living in the very trees and making use of all that nature offers, but also not destroying anything. Won't even swat a pesky bug." She took a drink of her wine and though for a bit. "Victor, the man you just saw, is the Overlord of West, and head of the Industrialist Faction."

"What's the Industrialist Faction?" Jay asked.

"A vile organization intent on returning things to the way they were before the virus, or even worse. They hope to rebuild factories and use vehicles, even restore the state of technology. All the things that lead to the virus in the first place. Not a one of them care for the environment or the well-being of mankind. All they want is to strip the earth to make what they want, and only give pollution back." She stopped and shook her head. "Some things just need to stay buried."

Amber reached out and squeezed her hand. "I understand. Some technology is alright, but you have a point some things truly are best left alone." Ram snorted and she turned and glared at him.

"Wait. You said there were four settlements. You only spoke of three. What's the other one?" Ebony asked, turning to Elyan.

Elyan grimaced and so did Mercedes. "Right, I did didn't I?" Ebony nodded at her. "The other is the stronghold of the Red Sisterhood. We have very few dealings with them indeed. Last I knew their Matron was Sylhira. They're deeply involved in the slave trade." She barely supressed a shudder. Ram turned away, a strange look on his face.

Shouting was soon heard approaching the plaza, one of the voices was Ghost's, but the language was unrecognizable. Moments later the pair entered into sight. Victor swung up onto his horse and turned it to face her. After snarling a few obviously uncouth comments, he kicked his mount hard and they galloped away, leaving a fuming Ghost standing alone. She shook her head and headed over to the table. "You'll have to excuse all that. I'm afraid that i must adjourn for the evening. You'll all be staying at the Hall tonight. The entire second floor is guest quarters, although you may have to double up some. Just talk to Wysteria whenever you are ready to retire. Elyan?"

She turned to the woman. "I know it's late but could you summon my council and meet me in the recieving hall?"

"Yes, my Lady." With a curt nod Elyan rose and hurried off. Ghost offered a weak smile to her guests and headed up the path to the Hall.

"Why doesn't she just ban that man from coming here if it upsets her so much?" Ellie said with a sad sigh.

"You don't understand." Mercedes interrupted the ensuing talk. "Victor is Ghost's brother."

_A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long. I had a bit of a writer's block, guess that happens to even the best of writers. Hopefully I'll have another one up in the next couple days._


	8. Lost and Searching

_A/N: Sorry again. I've been working overtime and been too tired to write for awhile now. Hopefully this extra long chapter makes up for a bit of that._

Chapter Eight

Lost and Searching

Slowly everyone drifted away from the plaza. Many of the women stayed to clean up a bit, the serious cleaning would be done in the morning, but the food needed put away so it didn't attract animals. Wysteria appeared again and offered to take the Mall Rats to their rooms. "I need to get home. I should get at least a couple hours of sleep before patrol tomorrow." Mercedes stood up and stretched. "I'll stop by in the morning to see how you slept. Good night." She nodded to them and headed off towards the residential part of South where she shared a home with her sister.

Two of the minders came over with a sleeping Bray and Brady, gently passing them to their mothers with a warm smile. "Follow me." Wysteria said and turned to lead them back to the Hall. Mostly they were quiet, either from being full and sleepy, or lost in thought about what Mercedes had told them about Victor being Ghost's brother.

"Poor Ghost." Salene sighed. "It must be hard on her what with her brother being turned against her. Then coming just to torment her about it."

"I know, but what do you think they were arguing about. It didn't sound very friendly." May whispered. Salene looked at her and shrugged.

"I don't know about you guys, but that's not the only thing the worries me." Amber spoke up, falling into step with them. "The way Mercedes spoke of the Red Sisterhood, it makes me think they are afraid of them. If they are really slavers, you have to wonder where they get their people from." All three of them supressed a shudder. "It's horrible to think about, I know, but it's still something to keep in mind." They all nodded, then fell silent for the rest of the walk.

Upon reaching the doors, Wysteria pushed them open without hesitation. She led them a few feet down the main corridor and stopped. "This way." She opened another door and revealed a short hall ending in a staircase. The stairs were metal and spiraled up to the second level of the building. She stopped at the foot of the stairs. "The guest quarters are up there. There are ten rooms, five on the left side of the corridor with two beds each and five on the right with one bed each." She turned to Amber and Trudy. "The first room on either side are each equipped with a crib for your children. Sleep well. Breakfast will be served at sunrise in the courtyard. Just take the path to the left of the main doors and follow it around." With that she yawned and turned around, leaving the companions to choose their rooms.

They slowly climbed the steps, each more than ready for a good long rest. Jay and Amber opened the door to their room, first on the right. "Wow." Jay breathed. "I didn't expect them to be this big." A comfy-looking bed sat against one wall, with the crib a few feet away. There was also a mirrored dressing table, a carved wooden wardrobe, and a sink with a pitcher of water next to it.

"It's beautiful." Amber said, moving over to the crib and placing Bray in it. "Look at this view Jay. We can see the sunrise from here." The shutters were thrown wide to let in the soft breeze, and curtains, made of strings of shells, were tied back.

Each room was slightly different. Trudy placed Brady in the crib in her room. She stepped out into the hall again. "Ruby? Would you and Lottie like to room with me and Brady? There's two beds after all."

"Sure Trudy. That'd be great." Ruby replied with a smile.

May and Salene chose the room next to Trudy and Ruby's. "Hey Sal. What do you suppose this is for?" She pointed to two poles spaced several feet apart close to one wall.

"I'm not sure, but I've seen them in each room so far." She bent and picked up a rolled up piece of thick cloth near the base of one of the poles. "Hang on maybe it has something to do with this?" They unrolled it and it dawned on them. "Hammock!" they said in unison.

"That does explain the lack of enough beds." May chuckled.

Gel picked her room for the sheer reason that the bedding was pink. Sammy tried to share a room with her, but she kicked him out and closed the door. Lex got an even more violent response, and ended up rooming with Ram across the hall. Jack and Ellie, and Ebony and Slade, chose the last two single rooms. The last room accomodated Darryl, Sammy, and the Trader.

"Oh it feels so good to actually be able to sleep in a real bed again." Ebony sighed as she reclined back onto the soft matress.

"You sure got that right." Slade agreed, climbing in beside her. "So, honestly, what do you think of this place?"

She paused before answering. "I'm still not so sure. It all seems too goo to be true. We leave a psychotic computer and end up in a tropical paradise? I don't know. there has to be something else to it? Like that Victor character. He really had Ghost on edge about something."

Slade nodded. "That's true. Although I'm going to keep an ear open, but like you said, this is a tropical paradise. So I'm intent on enjoying myself as well." He pulled a fruit out of his jacket pocket and grinned. "On top of that, I'm gonna enjoy all this food. Who knows when I may not get meals like that anymore." He took a big bite and made Ebony laugh as juice spurted down his chin.

"You do have a point about the food. I've never been so full in my life."

Several hours later, while most everyone slept, a door creaked open, and Amber stuck her head out. Quietly she slipped out into the pitch black hall. She turned and closed the door behind her, trying not to wake anyone. The point was moot as she turned back around and ran into Gel. She gasped and Gel yelped a bit louder than she probably meant to. "Oh sorry Gel. I didn't know anyone else was out here." She whispered.

"Amber? What are you doing?" Gel whispered back.

"I was going to try and find a bathroom."

"So was I."

Two more doors creaked open, letting Salene and Ruby out into the hallway. "Is someone else out here?" Salene asked quietly.

"Yeah. So far Gel and I." Amber replied.

"Now me too." Ruby said slipping up next to them.

"Are you guys looking for a bathroom too?" Gel asked.

"Yeah, I was going to wait until morning, but I heard noise and thought maybe someone else was going too." Salene whipered.

"I guess we should go instead of just standing around in the hallway." Amber said turning to find the stairs.

"Hey wait for me." Ebony's voice came at them from the darkness.

The five of them made their way down the stairs, and into the short corridor on the lower level. Once they made it to the main corridor, they had more light, as the open windows let in the moonlight and starlight. Closing the door quietly behind them, they crept quietly along the lower hallway, in case anyone was sleeping in the rooms. About halfway down the hall, Amber stopped. "I hear voices."

"You might want to get that checked out." Ebony replied dryly.

"No really." She looked down the hall and pointed at the receiving room's door. "There's light coming from under that door." She began to creep closer to it. "I thin they're still having their meeting."

"I wonder what's so important that it would take so long?" Salene whispered. Amber shrugged.

"Maybe we should go find out." Ebony said, heading closer to the door.

"Hey! We shouldn't eavesdrop. It's not fair to them." Ruby protested.

"I agree." Amber said. "They have been gracious hosts to us. It's violating their trust."

Ebony snorted and made her way to the door and knelt close to it. After a couple moments, her eyes widened and she turned to Amber. Unable to take it anymore, the rest of the group followed suit and huddled near Ebony. She moved close to Amber and barely whispered. "They're talking about some interesting things. Information we may need." They all leaned in and listened closely.

_Ghost paced. "He actually had the nerve to question my partolling of the western forest. It's well within the borders we set up three years ago!" _

_Elyan shook her head. "He is just trying to get under your skin."_

_"Well he's succeeding!"_

_Graf stood up and went to the window. "What about our visitors? You said there was also something concerning two of them you wanted to address." He turned back to them._

_Ghost nodded slowly. "Yes, indeed there is. It concerns the ones with the 'T' on ther foreheads. The two former Technos as they call themselves. Jay and Ram I believe their names are."_

Amber drew back with a soft gasp and Ebony caught her eyes. She frowned and nodded back to the door. Quickly, not wanting to miss a beat, they leaned back in.

_"Sylhira is a fool. She should not have decided to deal with them." Ghost sighed and leaned back in her chair. "Slavery is a cruel practice. I would never have allowed it." Her voice betrayed her growing anger. _

_"Ghost, it's getting very late. Perhaps we should continue this later." Elyan said, barely suppressing a yawn. _

_She nodded. "You are right, my apologies to all of you. Go seek your rest." Elyan turned with a nod and went to the door first. _

The eavesdroppers froze as Elyan opened the door. She styared at them for a split second before using her eye to tell them to go into the room on the right. She slipped in after them and shut the door quietly. "What are you guys doing?"

"Um..well.." Amber began.

"We were looking for the bathroom and heard voices." Salene finished quickly. They each looked a bit guilty and worried.

Elyan simply stared at them for a moment before breaking out in giggles. "I must admit, your expressions were priceless when I opened that door. Come, I'll show you where to go." She stepped back out into the hallway.

"Can I ask you what.." Ebony began stepping up beside her.

"Now's not really the time. Meet me for breakfast in the morning and I will explain what I can, alright?" She stopped in front of a door and pushed it open. "Through here. I assume you know the way back?" They each nodded. "I will see you in the morning, then."


	9. Sunrise Breakfast

Chapter Nine

Sunrise Breakfast

The warming rays of the sun crept in through the windows, warmin Ellie's cheek. She rolled over and looked out at the window. The sky beyond was a rosy pink. With a smile, she stretched and rolled over to face Jack. "Hey, wake up." He moaned something into his pillow. "Come on. You wouldn't want to miss breakfast now would you?" She chuckled as he sat up.

"Breakfast? Oh right, well let's get up then." They both got up and splashed themselves with the cool water from the pitcher in their room. "Did you sleep well, Ellie?"

She nodded. "I haven't slept that good since we left the Mall." She frowned. "Actually I don't think I even slept that good then.." They shared a laugh.

Salene rolled over with a yawn. Their room hadn't filled up with as much light as the ones across the hall, but a soft pale light could still be seen. She looked over to May. Her eyes were open and she smiled. "Morning Sal."

"Morning. How long have you been awake?" She sat up and stretched profusely, a couple pops coming from her back. "Man these beds are comfortable."

"I know. I slept like a rock. And I haven't been up very long at all." She got up and pulled her backpack closer, retrieving a hairbrush. "Where'd you go last night?"

"Oh, a few of us went to find a bathroom." She proceeded to tell May what had occurred that night.

Slowly everyone came to life and doors opened. everyone moved from room to room, chatting and swapping needed supplies. Amber paused near the steps as she heard someone coming. Ghost soon appeared around the corner. She smiled warmly at Amber. "Ah I see you are already awake. I was going to give a wake up call, and invite you all to breakfast."

"Yeah, most of us are already awake." Amber replied.

"Goodmorning Ghost." Trudy said, stepping out of her room.

She turned to her with a nod. "Good morning to you as well. I trust you all found your rooms suitable?"

"More than suitable. Thank you very much." Jay said stepping out into the hall.

"There are clean clothes in the warbrobes. If you lay yours out on the beds, I will have them washed for you. Make-up, hair supplies, toothbrushes and paste are in the dressers. If there is anything else you need, do not hesitate to ask. I will have someone show you where you can bathe this afternoon." She grinned. "Also, we have been blessed with natural hotsprings, if you wish to go there, just follow the path through the plaza. It leads to them. If you get lost, ask someone for help. They are open to all." She turned to go. "Breakfast is in half an hour. I do hope you will join me."

"I am sure we will be there shortly. After all, the food here is amazing. I don't think any of us will be missing meals." Amber said with a laugh. Ghost chuckled as well. With a nod she headed back down the stairs.

Trudy turned to Amber. "Did you hear that? They have a hotspring!" They both grinned at each other.

"I wonder what she meant by clothes." With a shrug, they went to investigate the wardrobe in Trudy and Ruby's room. When they pulled back the carved doors, they each let out a small gasp. Hanging inside were several silky soft shirts, khaki shorts as well as pants, and gorgouesly patterened dresses. the dresses were either strapless or had a single shoulder strap on them. "Wow. Feel how soft these are." Amber pulled one of the dresses out. It was lavendar with dark green palm leaves on it. She held it up to Trudy. "I think you should wear this one. It'll look amazing on you."

Ruby pulled out a creamy yellow one with a pale blue vining flower pattern on it. "Hey, what do you guys think?" She turned to the others.

"Oh Ruby, that's absolutely gorgeous!" Trudy replied.

"I'd better go see what I have in my room." Amber said with a grin.

She returned to her room to find Jay wearing a red shirt and khaki shorts. "Much better, huh?" She nodded to him, and went to her own side of the wardrobe. It didn't take her long to pick out a one-strapped dress of deep green with tiny white flowers along the hemlines.

Twenty-five minutes later everyone was gathered in the hallway, admiring each others clothing choices. Ellie had picked a strapless dress of baby blue with palm leaves on it, with Jack in a deep blue shirt and khaki shorts. Ebony had chosen a one-strap dress of deep maroon with a pattern of chained violets around the waist, Slade stood next to her in a black shirt and khaki pants. Gel had found a single-strapped pink dress with fern leaves around the bottom hem. Sammy, Lex, Ram, Darryl and the Trader had chosen shorts and shirts in orange, grey, black, turquoise, and deep purple, in that order. Salene had on a pale green strapped with dark blue flowering vines on it. A soft red strapless with white flowers around the neckline had caught May's attention.

Lottie and Brady were in matching shorts outfits of violet. Amber had found a blue one for Bray. "Are we all ready?" She called above the chatter. She received nods and 'yeah's in reply. "Okay, then. Let's go get some breakfast." They made their way down to the hall and outside. sure enough there was a path to the left of the doors, just as Wysteria had told them the previous night.

When they rounded the corner of the building, the most glorious smells wafted over them. Making more than a few stomachs rumble in anticipation. Ghost sat at a long table waiting for them. She stood when she saw them. No longer in the outfit she had been earlier, she stood before them in a long white dress with deep blue flowers on it. Her hair cascaded down her back in shining golden ringlets almost to her waist. "Your timing is impeccable. Please sit and make yourself comfortable." She watched them. "I see you found the clothing quite accomodating. It breathes well in our tropical climate, so most of us prefer it." Elyan and Mercedes soon showed up and seated themselves with grins.

"Sleep good?" Mecedes inquired of them. The two sisters were back in their patrol gear.

Ellie nodded. "Oh yes."

Elyan, not shy, began to fill her plate. "Dig in guys before it gets cold." Ghost chuckled and started to fill hers as well. Soon enough everyone was eating and talking like old friends. Halfway through breakfast Elyan caught Amber's gaze and winked.

"So did Ghost tell you about our hotsprings, yet?"

Amber nodded. "Several of us were planning on trying to get there this morning. It sounds very relaxing."

"Indeed they are." Ghost said, swallowing a mouthful of fresh bread.

"I can show you the way before I leave." Elyan piped up. "It's on our way out of town."

Ghost turned a smile to her. "That's nice of you Elyan. I didn't think of that."

Amber nodded. "That would be great, thank you." She looked around the table at her companions of the previous night. "Were you all still planning on going?"

"Absolutely. I wouldn't miss out on something like that." Ebony replied almost immediately.

Slade chuckled. "I guess we'll know where to find you." She gave him a smile.

Ghost stood. "I am afraid I must be going. A delegation from East is due to arrive tomorrow, and I must be prepared."

Mercedes looked up at her. "Lady Delilah is coming? I hadn't heard."

"Yes, she sent word very early this morning by runner." Ghost took a drink, then turned to go.

"Come on, we should get going. I'll show you how to get to the springs."

Everyone had decided to follow, so Elyan led the large group through the main plaza and down a worn dirt path to the hot springs. She sat down on the soft grass and motioned for them to join her. "I will tell you what I can in the time given." She paused for a moment before beginning.

"Before the virus came, this place was a resort island. It was owned by a couple and their three children, who, when the resort really took off, could have become very wealthy. Instead, they put most of the money back into the island, making it truly a paradise. Life was good, but then the virus came. No one is really sure how it managed to get all the way out here, but it did. The couple's children Anna, Victor, and Delilah, were 16, 12, and 9. Sudden;y they were left with this island. Anna stepped up and took charge, she gathered everyone together at her parents's compund, and held a meeting. It was there that the Red Sisterhood was formed. For two years everything went smoothly. Yet, eventually not all siblings will see eye-to-eye. Victor was the first to leave, citing that Anna was driving us back into the 'dark ages'. He took a handful of followers and moved to the vacant resort city. Six months later Delilah left as well, not in anger, but she wanted a closer bond with nature, so she left to found her tree-haven, East."

She paused, looking over the faces before her. "That's when the Red Sisterhood began to change. A handful of boats arrived and Anna welcomed thier leader. A girl called Sylhira. Almost immediately it seems, she was plotting to overthrow Anna. It took her a year and a half to do it, but she did. Anna and a handful of those loyal to her fled the stronghold and came here. Soon we started hearing rumors of slave trade. A deal made with someone on the mainland to keep their trouble makers in cages and use them for labor. Anna and Delilah have been in coersion ever since to free as many from the cages as possible."

Mercedes took over for her sister. "It was around then that Anna took on her new name, Ghost. Lady Delilah is coming tomorrow, that probably means there will be another raid. If any of you are interested, the more hands we have, the more we can free."

She received enthusiastic nods. "You can count us in." Amber replied gravely.


	10. Delilah

Chapter Ten

Delilah

Elyan stood and with a bow left for her patrol. Amber turned to speak with the others. "I am helping, but none of you are bound to do this."

Ellie growled softly. "Oh I'm going to. I was used for slave labor. No one should have to do that."

Jack nodded. "Yeah. Count me in too."

"I just want to rattle this Sylhira's cage." Ebony said with a grin.

Ram had remained very quiet through the whole tale. Jay looked over at him curiously. Something was going on in there. He could almost hear the cogs turning. When Ram met his gaze he let out a moan of understanding. "It was us wasn't it?" The others turned to him quickly.

Ruby frowned. "Us what?"

Ram locked stares with Jay for several long tense moments before giving a barely perceptible nod.

His eyes widened and he let out a small gasp. "My god Ram. Slave traders?"

"There were our biggest trouble-makers. I had to get them out of the city. So yes, I did indeed cut the first deal with this Sylhira woman." He shrugged. "I did what I had to do. I removed my problems. Or in other words, deleted faulty software from my program of control."

"WHAT?" Was the colletive outburst.

"So deleted meant, 'Sent to Sylhira', not 'killed'?" Amber asked breathlessly. Ram gave another nod. She turned to the others. "Our missing friends may be on this very island?" He nodded again.

"Ved?" Jay looked to Ram, who shrugged.

"I can't guarantee what she did with them, but I sent them here."

"We have to perform this raid." Amber stated forcefully. Everyone nodded in assent. "It is decided then. Now let's relax and have a bit of fun this morning. It may be the last chance we have for a time."

* * *

Three hours later the Mallrats made their way through the bustling marketplace. The fun of earlier had relaxed them all a great deal. Jack and Ellie had gently clasped each other's hand, and walked over to a vendor. They spoke quietly as they glanced over the wares. "It looks as though our vacation will be cut short." Ellie said, gently picking up a bracelet and admiring the craftmanship.

"Yeah, seems so. I guess there will be a backlash after the raid."

"No doubt." She set the bracelet back down, but the merchant picked it up and placed it back in her hand. The young woman grinned at Ellie.

"Keep it. I make them myself."

Ellie smiled brightly. "Are you sure? They are very beautiful."

The woman nodded. "Yes, and thank you for the compliment."

Commotion stopped any further words as a group of six riders entered the plaza from the forest trail. The first rider dismounted her blood-red bay mare and shook her hood off. Brilliant green leaves, in a chaining pattern, edged a tanned face with raven hair and bright blue eyes. One large intricate leaf stood out on her forehead. She strode ahead with purpose and confidence, her brown robe and boots churning up slight puffs of dust. The remainig riders dismounted, two having to help one, who limped. Their faces were still obscured by similar robes to the first rider.

She stopped in front of Amber. "Newcomers?" Her voice was suprisingly warm, and almost familiar. "Where is.."

"You, my sister, are late.." Ghost came striding across the plaza. She had changed back into her attire of the previous day, her golden curls pulled back severly in a silver clasp. Faint white marks blended with her pale complextion, a stark contrast to her sibling's.

"Ghost..." The two women embraced warmly.

"I see you have met our guests."

Delilah nodded. "Would you mind..." Her voice trailed off as she spotted Jay and Ram. Just as suddenly as her warmth had appeared, it was gone. "Are you mad, Ghost? They are the ones..."

"Silence. We cannot talk about this here. Come. Wysteria has the main hall prepared for us." Ghost looked over her sister's shoulder. "Is one of your companions injured?"

Delilah nodded. "That would be the reason for our tardiness. We had an accident on the way over here. He'll be fine. Zeke and Tara are taking him to see the healer." Her eyes turned back to the group before her. A critical gaze swept over each of the Mall Rats in turn.

Ghost reached out and turned her face to hers. "All will be explained at the hall." She turned and addressed Amber. "You should come as well. This involves you."

Amber nodded. The remaining two riders approached Delilah and dropped thier hoods as well. Copper hair and green eyes marked identical faces. The two girls bore markings similar to Delilah's, all save the larger leaf. Instead they each had a branch on their left cheek. "These are my advisors, Andra and Maya. I'm sure you remember them, sister?"

Ghost nodded. "How could I forget? Greetings." The twins nodded in perfect unison. "Come, let us go to the Hall." She turned and led them up the winding path. The Mall Rats fell into step behind the four, occasionally looking back at the two helping the injured rider to see the healer.

* * *

"Delilah talks funny. Don't you think?" Gel asked quietly, well, quietly for Gel that is.

Salene frowned. "I did actually notice that, too. She also seemed upset about us in general."

"I don't know if I trust her." May added. "She didn't seem too concerned about her injured friend."

"I don't know about you guys...but I already trust those twins with my life..." Lex chuckled.

"Achk! Geez Lex! I don't need to hear that!" May growled, slugging him on the shoulder. Ram snorted. May glared at him.

The arrived at the Hall and Wysteria appeared, greeting Delilah and the twins with smiles and bows. She led them inside and soon they were all seated in the receiving room seated on pillows. Delilah and her advisors continued to scrutinize the large group.

Ghost, trying to break the tensions, cleared her throat. "Perhaps introductions are in order?" Delilah gave a barely perceptible nod. "Amber, would you do the honor?"

Amber nodded. "I am Amber." Delilah nodded and motioned for her to continue. Amber went about the room performing the introductions. When she turned back to the trio, she managed a smile. "We are the Mall Rats. Your sister offered us her hospitality after our boat ran out of supplies."

Delilah managed to return the smile, even a bit of her warmth finally showing in it. "Yes, Ghost is quite the softie." Which brought a snort from Ghost. "As you have figured, I am Delilah. This is Andra." She motioned to the twin on her left. "And this is Maya." The twin on her right nodded. "Do not trouble yourself with telling them apart. It took me several long years to accomplish it myself."

At that moment the other three arrived in the room. "Ah. Just in time. These are my guards. Zeke." She motioned to a slender, dark blonde man. Also bearing the tribal marks of chained leaves, but with a leaf on his cheek instead of forehead. "Tara." The girl standing next to him was of similar build, with matching marks, but very pale hair. " And finally.." The figure standing behind them stepped forward, lowering his hood.

A collective gasp shot through the group. Only May, it seemed, could even form the words. "Oh my god...Bray..?"


	11. Just Breathe

Chapter Eleven

Just Breathe

For several long moments no one said anything. Bray had a very classic 'Deer caught in the headlights' expression along with most of the Mall Rats. It seemed Amber had forgotten to breathe, Trudy's eyes were huge with shock, and Ebony veritably trembled where she sat. Delilah watched this with her usual cool expression, looking to her sister who was watching the situation intently. Finally Salene rose to her feet and approached him. "Is it really you, Bray?"

He let out a small chuckle. "I was about to ask you all the same question. How..Why are all of you here? I didn't think I'd ever see any of you again."

"That's a very long story. For now, come here." She pulled him into a tight embrace. He returned it full-force. "It is so good to see you again."

"Likewise. I have missed you all so much." He turned as Baby Bray started mewling in frustration. Amber had sat frozen the entire time and he had been trying to get her attention. Amber..? Is that...is he?"

Amber drew a shaky breath. _Just calm down. Breathe, Amber, breathe. _When she opened her eyes, she pulled the fussy child into her lap and nodded slowly. "Yes, Bray. He is." She was suprised at how focused her voice sounded. She almost jumped out of her skin though, when he crossed the room, limping only slightly, and dropped to the ground in front of her.

He reached out and shakily smoothed Baby Bray's blond hair. It was only then he caught true sight of Jay. Eyes widened in recognition and he jumped back up. "Technos! What is this?" Ram's snort caught his attention and he growled. "Ram. You sent me here! Of all the places to show back up!"

"Bray! Calm down!" Amber had finally regained her composure under the tense circumstances. She stood up and faced him. "Much has changed since your...dissapearance. The Technos are not our enemies any longer. Jay is a trusted friend and Ram...well...he's Slade's..well...it's a long story."

"And one we unfortunately do not have time for now." Ghost motioned for everyone to sit. "I will have an evening meal for you all served in here so you can catch up. I never suspected a reunion like this. Although I am sure there will be more later on. Sylhira has enslaved many over her reign, and it is time we ended this once and for all."

"I would rejoice the day you resumed your rightful place, Ghost." Bray said as he seated himself between Amber and Trudy. Brady immediately crawled into his lap, and he placed a gentle kiss on his niece's hair.

"I am glad to hear your reslove, my sister. But if we plan to truly take that cretin down, shouldn't we involve Victor?" Delilah asked gently. Knowing Ghost's relationship with their brother was shaky at best.

Ghost sighed. "He will not help. I tried talking to him last night when he showed up, but to no avail. I fear we must do this on our own."

Andra frowned. "How can he turn his back when his own wife was a slave?"

"Perhaps we could entice him with a reward?" Maya suggested.

"I tried, but his demands are high." Ghost looked away. "He wants the western cropland as his own."

"What?" Delilah jumped up. "That is our greatest source of grain and beans. I cannot believe he would make such a demand!" She stopped and sat back down at the hurt look on Ghost's face. "Then you are right, we will just have to do without him this time. Afterall I heard our new alliea here are intent on going with us?"

"Damn right we are!" Ebony growled nodding slowly. Slade smiled at her appreciatively.

Jay spoke up. "I am in if for no other reason but to rectify what I unknowingly had a hand in."

Jack gripped Ellie's hand tighly as he spoke for both of them. "We are going too. We were slaves and no one deserves that."

Delilah grinned as she heard similar sentiments from each member in turn. All but Ram that is. He claimed he would just be in the way. She turned serious. "Alright then. We need a plan now. A damn good one at that."

* * *

Several hours later Wysteria reappeared with several of the town's women to serve a light lunch to the stiff and weary group. Fresh bread, cheese, dried meat, and sun-ripened fruits were laid out before the group. Several jugs of fresh spring water with a refreshing citrus aftertaste were also set down. Wysteria nodded to all in turn and ushered the women out along with her, closing the doors behind them. Ghost chuckled. "Don't know what I'd do without her. Well, let's put aside matters of state and enjoy this little feast."

"Oh, probably lose your head." Delilah quipped with a snort.

Ghost turned to stare at her in shock. "Where did that come from?"

She merely quirked an eyebrow in response, which resulted in warm laughter bubbling up from Ghost. Soon the serious mood was broken and all joined in laughing and chatting.

"I still can't believe you're really sitting here, Bray." Trudy said, shaking her head. "We all thought you were dead. After you dissapeared and all."

"So this is Bray, huh?" Gel piped up. "No wonder Amber's all moon-eyed over him."

"Gel!" Amber, Salene, May, and Ruby all chastised her at once.

"Huh. Sorry. Yesh, lighten up a bit will ya?"

The doors swung open and Elyan strode in, followed by the Tree Guard. Her face was set in a grim mask. "Ghost, forgive my intrusion, but we have a problem."

"What is it?" Rising to her feet, Ghost quickly strode to meet the commander.

"One of my patrols is missing. I fear they may have wandered too far into Red Sisterhood territory and have been captured."

"How could this happen? Our borders are well-defined."

Delilah had now stood and approached them as well. "Are you sure of this?"

"Yes, we found their gear thirty degrees off their intended couse. If they followed that path it would take them right into the heart of Sylhira's realm." She closed her eyes for a moment. "i should have known better!"

"What do you mean?" Ghost frowned.

"I though things would be pretty routine so I allowed Orchid to lead her first patrol. I mapped everything out for her and told her to meet back up with Graf's troops in two hours."

"You mean to tell me it's Wysteria's sister that's out there?"

"Yes, I am most sorry for my lapse in judgement. I thought she was ready."

Ghost groaned. Delialh paced a bit. "I guess we'll have to go get them, and pray Sylhira doesn't find them."

"We..?" Elyan ventured softly. "I don't understand."

"You really think I'm just going to sit here while a group of my people are in danger? I'm leading the search myself."

Delilah grinned. "Now that's the Ghost I know.." She spun to her guards. "We go as well. Think you can handle a jaunt through the trees, O Clumsy One?" Bray growled something under his breath and stood up. "Good. We'll meet you in the Plaza, sister." She left followed by Bray, Zeke, and Tara.

Jay stood up and looked at Ghost. "Is there anything we can do to help?"

"If you so desire. My trackers are well-trained, but if any of you are capable in the forest I would welcome the help. If we run into trouble out there...we'll need it." She strode towards the door, the twins getting up to follow her. "You might want to change also. Meet in the plaza in twenty minutes."

"Looks like the vacation's on hold, boys and girls." Lex smirked. "Oh well, could use a bit of action anyways."

* * *

The group headed up to change and found their old clothes on their beds, cleaned and mended where needed. "I could really get used to this." Ebony chuckled.

Jay watched Amber intently. She looked up after a moment and frowned at him. "Something wrong?"

"Bray. What does he mean to our relationship?"

She sighed. "I don't know Jay. I still haven't really had time to process things yet. I can tell we have both changed...I'm not sure if we are still the same as when we were in love. Of course I would like him to be in Bray's life, being his father and all, but I don't think...Oh I don't know, Jay. I let him go and moved on. We'll need to talk before anything else." She gently caressed his face at his downcast expression. "Never doubt my love for you, though, Jay. I won't leave you, Bray and i just need to figure out where we stand with each other."

Jay nodded and gently kissed her. "We need to go. The others are waiting."

Amber, Jay, Ebony, Slade, Lex, May, Salene, Jack, and Ellie departed for the plaza. Ghost and the others were waiting for them. She gave a friendly nod and handed them a map. "I really appreciate your help. We'll head to the spot their gear was found in, split into groups and fan out. Each group will have two trackers. If one group finds something, whistle. We'll have to be armed, so I want you to all get a crossbow. The Red Sisterhood is corrupted by Sylhira's will, so no member is to be taken lightly." She glanced out over the group. Elyan handed out loaded crossbows and helped fix holsters to each of the new arrivals. "Let's go." At a quick jog, they took off down the forest path.


	12. Author's Letter

A/N: Hey. I know it's been forever since I updated this story. I just wanted to let you know that I haven't forgotten it. I received a review today from tribebohemian and decided to address it because we have the same concerns. Firstly thanks for all the compliments and support I have received on this story. It is my first fan-fic and I feel it shows how far I have come as a writer. I hope to move even farther along, though. As for the concerns about the Mall Rats being a bit dry, I guess it's because there are so many of them. I have hopefully come up with a way to remedy this problem in the next couple of chapters. No, that doesn't mean I am going to kill half of them offf...-hands out paper bags to any who hyperventilated-. I am going to split them up, but I am not going to tell you how...can't give away all my secrets.

I am hoping to have Chapter Twelve : Pay in Blood, up by this coming Wednesday. It is the most action-packed chapter yet. Plus a neat little twist at the end for those of you that think I do those well. I hope I have garnered enough knowledge from working on my other fics to truly take the potential in this one and let it really shine. Please feel free to give me constructive criticism, a true author cannot grow without it. Once again, thank you so very much for your support. SpiritChild.


	13. Pay in Blood

Chapter Twelve

Pay in Blood

Mercedes and Elyan led the group into the woods, the six trackers fanned out around them searching the foiliage for signs of the missing soldiers. "How could I be so stupid?" Elyan growled.

Mercedes scoffed. "Quit blaming yourself! Orchid had been doing extremely well these last patrols. Don't forget I supported your decision to give her this chance."

"Both of you quit." Ghost chided, shaking her head. "This is no one's fault. We don't know why Orchid deviated from the path set out for her. The only way we'll know is by finding her."

"She's right, you know." Amber stepped up to walk next to them. "Blame isn't going to find them any quicker. Right now we just have to focus on getting them back safely. Only then will you truly know what happened."

Elyan nodded stiffly. "I know. Can't help it. Old habits die hard." She grimaced and moved farther ahead on the path. "Their gear is in the next clearing."

Delilah nodded to her companions and they soon dissapeared up into the treetops. "We'll watch your steps from above, sister."

Farther back in the line, Lex sped up to fall into step with Slade. He waited for Slade to look at him and smirked. "So. What do you make of all this?"

""All what?"

"You know. The whole story of the slaves and Ghost being the true leader and how they are planning to take the island back."

Slade furrowed his brow in thought. "Ghost seems sincere enough, but I get where you're going. We haven't seen things from the other side. Plus Victor seems to have quite the opinion of his sister."

Lex smirked. "Exactly. Got any ideas?"

"I'll think on it when we get back. Ram may have a few things to add to all this." Lex gave a nod and fell back a couple steps. Slade caught Ebony's gaze.

"What did he want?" She motioned to where Lex walked, now conversing with Jack.

"Nothing, just wondering if we're on the right side of this."

She frowned. "Oh I see. Lex is starting to wonder if he'll get anything out of helping, eh?"

"Probably." The two chuckled and turned their attention to the front of the group. Elyan had called a halt. Several packs lay on the ground in the clearing. The forms of Bray, Delilah, Zeke, and Tara dropped from the low-hanging tree branches. "What's going on?"

Mercedes stepped back to inform them. "This is the last known location of the missing patrol. From here we'll have to search to find which way they went. It's why we brought the Trackers with us." As she spoke, six members of the group approached Ghost and Elyan. Merceded pointed each out. "Christian and Roland are brothers, Sarai and Mason just got married last year at the Festival of the Harvest, and the last two are Melanie and Sady. They have been here since the very beginning when the adults were still alive and ran the place." Two dark-haired boys, about Sammy's age, a red-haired man and a platinum blonde woman, and two raven-haired women all split into groups, with one of Delilah's guards following each pair via treetop.

Ghost turned to face the group. "We will wait here until one of the groups signals they have found something. Sit and have a bite to eat. All is in hand." She slowly sank down to the ground. "Now if only I could convine myself of that." She whispered to herself.

"We're deep into their territory aren't we?" Amber asked as she sat down next to her. Ghost merely nodded, her head in her hands. Jay, Salene, May, and Ellie joined the two.

"How bad is this Sylhira?" May asked gently.

"She's uttely cold and controlling. She does not care for the well-being of others, only her power." Ghost shook her head. "Orchid is so innocent. She won't stand a chance against a patrol."

Jay frowned. "What kind of trouble are we up against if we do run into one?" Strangely for some reason he didn't feel the answer was going to be a good one.

"Most won't think twice before taking us prisoner. They are pure soldier. In the first days after the virus, we trained to keep the order, but now, it's merely for gain." A whistle pierced the air and they all shot to their feet.

"What does that mean?" Salene turned to Ghost who held out a hand. Three more whistles followed.

Ghost gasped. "Dammit! We're about to get company! At the ready!"

Elyan bolted over to the group followed closely by Delilah. "Patrol rotation already?"

"We were expected." Ghost replied gravely as figures dressed in brown and black outfits similar to Ghost's stepped out of the brush from all sides. Bold red streaks in their hair and on their faces made it quite obvious who their captors were. Graf positioned himself in front of Ghost and Delilah, blocking them from view as the Captain came into the clearing. Jay stood slightly in front of Amber and Trudy, Salene and May stood back to back, as did Ebony and Slade. Jack, Ellie, and Lex stood with Mercedes, Elyan, and Zane. Everyone had their crosssbows trained outward at the closing-in ring of Red Sisterhood members.

Several of the members stepped forward and pushed each of the six trackers into the rest of the group. "Missing something?" their captain sneered. "You rabble were told to keep your patrols out of our territory. And here you come full-force onto our part of the island." She tsked and paced a bit. "We have your other friends by the way. Poor little things are quite frightened."

"Let them go, you vile creatures!" Elyan growled, spitting at the captain's feet.

"Well..well...well. If it isn't the Captain of the illustious Tree Guard." She stopped in front of her. "Hello Elyan. Regretting leaving us yet?"

"Never, Rhian. I will never regret the day I followed Anna away from that insane wench you call a Matron!"

In a lightning-fast manuevre, Rhian struck out and slapped Elyan, sending her to the ground. "How dare you! Sylhira has shown us the true way!"

"The way to hopelessness. She only creates discord." Ghost said quietly stepping out from behind Graf. Her crossbow held losely at her side. "She will pay the price for her actions, though."

Rhian's eyes widened as she stared at Ghost. "Look who we have here." She drawled. "If it isn't the traitor herself. Oh I am sure to be promoted to special forces for turning you in. Your blood will stain the steps of the compound for everything you've done." She stalked closer to her and spotted Delilah. "Both the sisters even. I am truly lucky today."

"Rhian, enough!" Another woman stepped from the brush. Olive skin, dark eyes, and blue-black hair made her stand out. Rhian cowed slightly and stepped back.

Ghost smirked. "Still getting stuck with the impetuous ones, eh Sphinx?"

The woman turned to her slowly. "And what would you know about that?"

They stare at each other for several tense moments before breaking out in grins and embracing warmly. "It's good to see you Sphinx."

* * *

_A/N: Sorry this took so long. My hard drive went all funky on me. It would crash if I was online for more the 10 minutes. I spent two weeks fixing it, and there's still a few kinks. Enjoy the chapter I already have a goood start on the next one so expect it to come along soon. Once again, so sorry for the wait. Review my lovlies! It makes my day! SpiritChild_


	14. And so the schemeing begins

_A/N: Sorry about the lag time for this last update, the muses ran a bit dry on inspiration. So I took them out on holiday, got them quite drunk, and now look. A chappy! I'm really thrilled with all the support I've received lately and hopefully I can use that to get back on track with posting. Much love to you all. SpiritChild_

Chapter Thirteen

And so the schemeing begins...

Amber stared at Ghost and Sphinx for several long moments, and from the shocked and confused looks on the faces around her she wasn't the only one confused. They were supposed to be the enemy, and here Ghost was hugging one like they were best friends!?

"Just what the hell is going on here?" Amber glanced over at Ebony. Leave it to her to be the voice in the situation. Ghost turned to look at her.

"Don't worry. We're not without our contacts on the inside. There are still those in the Sisterhood that wish for the overthrow of Sylhira. Sphinx here was my right hand." Ghost paced slightly.

Jay frowned. "So did you know we would run into her patrol?"

"No, but we were lucky we did."

Sphinx grinned. "Looks like you all could use an escort back to South, eh?" She gave a whistle and the four missing members of the patrol, along with Zeke, Tara, and Bray, were escorted into the clearing. Rhian was scowling at her commander, but she said nothing.

Lex motioned towards her. "She doesn't look too pleased. Are you going to get into any trouble for this?"

Sphinx scoffed. "Rhian may not like it, but she knows better than to say anything against me. She owes me a life-debt." She turned to Ghost. "Are you planning on moving soon?"

Ghost nodded. "Indeed we are. Our new friends have agreed to help, as many of their own were given over to Sylhira as slaves." She holstered her crossbow. "Will you speak with me as we walk?"

"We have much to do if you plan on the complete overthrow of her. Have you spoken with Victor lately?"

Ebony frowned. "Oh they spoke alright. Any more speaking and there would have been bloodshed." Slade placed a hand on her shoulder to try and silence her. She shrugged it off and glared at him. "We have just at much at stake here as they do! Who knows who they have captive?"

Jay's soft voice startled them. "She's right you know."

Sphinx stared at him strangely. "You seem familiar somehow." She stepped closer to him and looked him over. "Taller, though, and broader of shoulder."

He gasped. "Oh god. You've seen Ved? Is he alright?"

She smiled. "A brother I take it?" Jay nodded. "He was held for a time, but is there no longer. Victor has him. He frees slaves as well, but in his own way." She paused thoughtfully. "There was a girl with him. She refused to leave his side, and he hers, so they were taken together."

Amber held Jay as he shook with relief. "So Chloe is with him then?"

"Last I knew, but that was near five months ago. You will have to venture to West to know for sure."

Trudy gently rubbed Jay's back and gave Amber a soft smile. She turned around to face Sphinx. "Thank you. We were all under the impression that our loved ones were dead." Sphinx gave her a curt nod. "How many have there been?"

Ghost stepped forward. "Too many." She glanced at Sphinx. "How many are in the cages right now?"

"Just shy of thirty."

Slade gave a low whistle. "That's more than we had anticipated on earlier. We're going to have to change our plans a bit."

"That and you're going to need Victor. You have to be a united front. No loose ends. Remember?"

Ghost shook her head and gave the motion to head out. "Victor's a lost cause. I doubt anyone can get through to him. We'll just have to make do with what we have." They walked in silence for a long time before Jack spoke up.

"I bet Ram could get through to him."

* * *

They parted ways just outside of the city. Sphinx embraced Ghost one more time. "I have my rotation at the cages in six days. That would be the opportune time to strike." Ghost nodded and the Red Sisterhood patrol melted into the foliage and dissapeared. "Long live the Lady of the Isle." She sighed and shook her head, setting off down the path towards South. The others paused curiously, only a few smiling wistfully in understanding, before following her to the Meeting Hall. She stopped them just outside, the sun was setting and casting a firey glow about them.

"Take an hour to refresh yourselves and get something to eat. We have a long night ahead of us." She turned and gave them a small smile. "It looks like we're starting from scratch." With that she disappeared inside the building.

The trackers and the majority of the Tree Guard filtered off leaving only the Mall Rats, Elyan, Mercedes, Graf, Delilah, and Bray. Ruby, Ram, Gel, Sammy, and Lottie soon joined them with Brady and Baby Bray. "We heard you guys had made it back." Ruby said as she handed Bray over to Amber. "How did it go?"

Trudy shook her head as she picked up Brady. "It's a long story already. We have to go to the Main Hall in an hour. We'll need to find someone to watch the children for the night."

"We should find Wysteria, then." Ruby interjected. "She did say if we needed anything to speak to her about it. I'm sure she'd know someone who could look after them."

Mercedes nodded. "Good idea. I'll take care of it." She smiled at them and headed off.

Delilah looked around at them. "You do realize just how dangerous a game we are playing here, don't you?"

Ebony sighed and shook her head. "Nothing has ever been easy for us. If we were stuck in a perfect place for too long, we'd all go stir-crazy."

Lex chuckled sardonically. "She's got that right, babe."

Trudy groaned. "Oh no. They're agreeing again."

* * *

After a light dinner of cold game bird and fruit, they all gathered in the main hall. Wysteria had provided a minder for the children with ease. More pillows had been brought in to accomadate the sheer number of people. Nearly thirty had shown up for the all-night council. Ghost and Delilah sat together with Andra, Maya, and Elyan. They had been speaking quietly for some time, their heads together.

Finally Ghost stood and motioned for silence. "The events of today have greatly left a need to alter plans we had formerly agreed upon. It is time we take our island back for good!" A cheer rose up from those seated around her, the Mall Rats joining in enthusiastically. "It is time now to come up with our strategy. Our new friends have agreed to help us in this endeavor. We owe them much for this show of friendship." She smiled at Amber and Jay, before nodding to the group in general. Another whoop was sent up and many beaming smiles were directed at them.

Delilah grinned as she joined her sister. "We must be a united front in this, thus East will give full support as well. Now for the details." She added with a chuckle. Ghost smimled at her and seated herself, opening the floor for suggestions.

Slade stood slowly, along with Ebony. He gave her a small smile in thanks of her support. "First we need to become a fully united front. That means we need Victor. Whether we want him or not." He stared hard at Ghost, who gave a marginal nod. "There may be those in our group who could get through to him. Specifically, Ram."

Ram shot to his feet. "Whoa. Now just what do you think you are doing?"

"Volunteering you, myself, Ebony, Jack, Lex, and Jay to go to West and play negotiator." He replied cooly. Getting an indignant 'Hey' from Lex as well. Slade met Ram's gaze unflinchingly, and finally got a muttered reply as Ram sat back down.

"Do not get your hopes too high about Victor. He is a ruthless diplomat, and hard to sway. Still you have all my support in your venture." Ghost spoke softly. "He may be the most infuriating person I have ever known, but he is still my brother and I do love him. To have him at my side would be a true gift."

Mercedes got to her feet after Slade and Ebony had seated themselves once more. "Now about those cages. There are far more captives than ever before. we'll need a complex strategy if it's like any of the other times. They'll be dehydrated, half-starved, and suffering from the weather. using them to fight will be out of the question."

"We'll most likely have to protect them, then." One fo the members of the Tree Guard piped up. Nods of assent came from the surrounding members.

Ghost smiled in appreciation. "Then it is settled. Mercedes, you will take half of the Tree Guard and see to the prisoners. Protect them at all costs and see them safely away from the fighting back here to South. Andra and Maya, as well as Ruby and Trudy, if they are consenting." She looked over to get nods from the two women. "Will coordinate the efforts from here and tend to the wounded as well as the prisoners." After a puase, she continued. "That leaves the actual fighting. Let's take a quick break to refresh ourselves and gather again in one hour."

* * *

_A/N: I'm back! does happy dance I'm also married now. Still sounds odd. Anyhow. The lake of inspiration has been refilled. This story will ahve a total of 21 chaps and an epilogue. The plotline is complete! Yay-ness! Much love. SpiritChild_


End file.
